


Holiday Movies

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: “It doesn’t matter,” he slumps onto the couch, looking at his feet. “Christopher needs you. Go talk to him. And tell him I’m sorry for what I did.”“Evan,” Eddie says softly, tucking his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out, “you didn’t do anything wrong.”“I made him cry!”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567324
Comments: 11
Kudos: 476





	Holiday Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 12 days of [Buddiemas ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) is here! 
> 
> Prompt: Holiday Movies
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

It is exactly 5:32 pm when Eddie’s phone rings. He knows it because he just got into his truck after an extra shift and is about to start the engine when the ringtone made him jump. When he sees Buck’s name on the screen, worry makes his heart clench. Evan might be a sweet boyfriend, but he’s not the kind of man to call just to hear about his day– he’s more the kind of man who runs to him to kiss him the second he closes the front door behind him. Besides, Christopher had been sent home early from school because he’s gotten a fever suddenly and Buck offered to watch him, having the day off. Eddie didn’t hesitate for a second, calling the school to let them know his partner was coming and went through the day with texts of updates. Anxiousness makes him uneasy as he recalls the events of the day, so he doesn’t waste any more time and picks up.

“I fucked up,” Buck declares before Eddie can say anything. “I’m so sorry. I fucked up and–”

“Buck,” Eddie stops him, his voice a little bit more firm than he meant it to be. “Breathe,” he prompts, listening to his own advice. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before adding, “What happened? Is Chris okay?”

“I– I don’t know, we were watching a Christmas movie and everything was okay, but then Chris got up and left to his room,” Buck explains and Eddie can feel his worry through the line. “He’s crying and he doesn’t want to talk to me. I don’t know what– what do I do?”

“Leave him alone for now and please try to calm down.” He tries to keep his voice calm, but his brain is going at a mile a minute, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong.

Christopher loves Christmas movies as much as he does. He didn’t even get scared by Oogie Boogie when they watched a nightmare before Christmas. So, even if Buck made him watch The Grinch or The Island of Misfits Toys, he’s pretty sure the movie isn’t the real issue here.

“I’m leaving the station,” he informs Buck whose short breaths are the only sign he hasn’t hung up yet. “I’ll be here soon.”

If Buck replies, Eddie doesn’t hear him as he starts the engine and speeds out of the station’s parking lot. It takes him ten minutes less than it normally does to get to his home and he doesn’t even bother to park properly before he rushes into the house. When he walks through the door, he instantly notices Evan pacing nervously in the living room. The man is in his arms, clinging at his neck before he can even put his bag down. Eddie just drops it as he puts his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulder and looks straight into his eyes. The blue of his irises looks bluer surrounded by redness– he’s been crying. Evan answers his question before he asks it.

“I don’t know what happened but Christopher is upset and mad at me and– and– and—” Buck stammers, his eyes filling with fresh tears. He shakes his head to keep them at bay. “I wanted to do something for him, he always picks the movies so I googled some Christmas movies and I found one we haven’t watched yet and it had good reviews. And his fever went down, so I thought he was okay enough to watch it with me, so I purchased it online and–”

“Frosty The Snowman,” Eddie cuts him off with a sigh.

Buck freezes. “How do you know?”

Eddie takes a deep breath, in then out, before taking Evan’s hand in his own. Buck flinches at the touch and sends him the most heartbreaking look Eddie has ever seen, as if he’s surprised he would touch him after what he did. Seeing Buck like this makes his heart clench and he wants nothing more than to hug him, but his boyfriend takes his hand out of his and can barely look at him. Eddie hates it. However, before he can answer his question, Buck speaks again.

“It doesn’t matter,” he slumps onto the couch, looking at his feet. “Christopher needs you. Go talk to him. And tell him I’m sorry for what I did.”

“Evan,” Eddie says softly, tucking his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out, “you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I made him cry!”

Sighing, Eddie walks to Buck and kneels between his legs. For someone who seems so cocky and confident, he sure has a lot of issues. That right now— the way he blames himself for something that isn’t his fault— Eddie thinks he knows where it comes from, but he shakes his head as the thought crosses his mind. 

He really meant it when he told Buck that he didn’t do anything, if anyone has, it’s him. He should have told Buck. But to be honest, he never thought his boyfriend would do something like that, though he shouldn’t be surprised. He knows how much Buck loves Christopher– that’s mutual– and he knows he would do anything for him, something that became even more true after the tsunami. 

Sometimes, Eddie thinks Buck isn’t completely over what happened— he sees it in moments like this. His boyfriend can’t be so upset and crying just because he made his son cry. There’s something else behind that, something Eddie can’t think about right now, but it’s not like he can force Evan to talk right now anyway.

“I promise, you did nothing wrong,” Eddie tells the man, resting his hands on his knees. “I’m going to talk to him, then we are going to talk about it, okay?”

Buck nods, his eyes still avoiding his, and Eddie stands up. He puts his hands on the other man’s shoulders, giving them what he hopes is a comforting squeeze and plants a kiss on the top of his head before walking to Christopher’s room. He knocks before opening the door.

“Hey, my Spider-Man,” he says, closing the door behind him. “Buck told me what happened and he says he’s sorry,” he continues as he approaches the bed, “but you know, it’s not his fault.”

Christopher turns on his bed to look at him with big watery eyes. “I know.”

“He didn’t know that this is your mom’s favorite movie,” Eddie adds before sitting on the bed and taking his son’s hand.

“I know,” the kid says again, sitting up, “I miss mom, but I love Buck. He’s my best friend and he makes you happy.”

“It’s okay, kid,” Eddie reassures his son as he hugs him. “Loving Buck doesn’t mean you don’t love your mom anymore.”

Christopher nods against his chest and Eddie holds him for a long while. He might have hated Shannon for what she did– he still does a little bit, but therapy has been helping on that front– but he feels the need to protect the love Christopher feels for her. He would never have done anything to turn Chris against her while she was alive, he’s not going to start now.

“Hey, buddy,” he says after a while, pulling away, “Buck was feeling sad about what happened. Why don’t we go check on him?”

“He was sad?” Christopher asks with a frown that deepens when Eddie nods. “Can I draw something for him?” It’s Eddie’s turn to frown. “He always smiles when I give him a drawing,” the kid explains.

Eddie can’t help but smile at the explanation and how much Christopher cares for Buck. He agrees to leave his son in his room to draw while he goes back to the living room where he finds Buck close to the door, apparently ready to leave.

“What are you doing?”

Buck jumps at his question and turns to face him, staring at him with wide eyes. Eddie cocks an eyebrow at him and Buck avoids his gaze again. Sighing, he walks to him and cups his jaw with his hands, making him look at him.

“Were you going to leave and make me run after you in the snow to tell you that I love you like in those holiday movies?” he asks with a smile. “Because I would have done it.”

Buck’s eyebrows knit. “It’s Los Angeles, there's no snow,” he points out before his eyes open up almost comically. “Wait, did you just say that you love me?”

“I did,” Eddie confirms. “I do love you and so does Christopher. He’s making a drawing for you because I told him you were sad.”

“But–” Evan starts before stopping, shaking his head in disbelief. “I made him cry.”

“I’ve made him cry a lot of times, too, do you think that means he doesn’t love me?”

“No,” Buck whispers.

“He didn’t cry because of you but because of the movie,” Eddie explains, once again taking his boyfriend’s hand. This time, he doesn’t flinch so he drags him to the couch where he sits him down before settling next to him. “You couldn’t have known, but that movie was Shannon’s favorite. He’s made progress but he’s still not completely over her death. He probably never will be, but it’s okay, he has us.” He squeezes Buck’s hand. “He told me he misses her but he loves you. Apparently, you make me happy.”

“Do I?” The other man asks so quietly it’s like he’s scared of the answer.

Eddie smiles at him as his hand leaves Buck’s to rest on his jaw. “You do,” he replies before kissing him.

Minutes later, drawing in hands, Christopher joins them. Eddie watches him shyly walk to Evan and hand him the drawing. Buck smiles at him and takes it. His smile fades a little bit when he looks at the drawing before it broadens as he launches forward and hugs Christopher.

“I love you too, buddy,” he says, voice heavy with emotions before looking at Eddie, “and you too. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta [ bisexualbucks ](https://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing job, as always! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are highly appreciated. Your kind words make my days ♥


End file.
